kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ray422
Episode Category As a reminder, the Infobox episode Template adds Categories automatically so you do not have to add them. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:31, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :Oh ok thats why I was wondering why it showed up before I added it Ray422 (talk) 22:24, July 19, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Kai/DM Versions I'm a bit fussy on the wordings for these, but for good reason. Both you and RapidsLurker15 have been doing a lot of them, so I have to watch them. Usually, I had no problems with any of yours, until today's. A lot of them say "This card is a copy of NAME", when there is obviously a lot of differences between the card, and they aren't a copy. The Bolshack to Bolshack would be a copy, but something like "Starwing" and are definitely not. In that case, they would just be sharing artwork. Yami Michael 23:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Sun-Stalk Seed and are a copy though, with only the name/flavor being different. They work the exact same. Yami Michael 23:58, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah I was about to say we should put same images instead of the name since when I read the first part of your message. Yeah that is most certainly true most of the characters DEFINITELY don't have the same name. I'll see to it that the pages are changed to artwork instead of copies. Thanks for informing me of the mistakes, I really appreciate it. Did you fix all the pages? Sorry for my mistakes. Ray422 (talk) 01:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::You still seem to be doing it. Venom Worm in Kaijudo is not close to being the same card in DM, and many others. Unless the card is the exact same (other than name/flavor) then it isn't a copy. Fear Fang or the early Sun-Stalk Seed example is the best example for this. Venom Worm is just the same name/artwork. Yami Michael 00:51, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::I understand. I'll fix my mistakes form now on. Thank you. Ray422 (talk) 01:42, July 27, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Kai/DM Versions 2 While I appreciate the DMWiki trivia pages you and Rapids do, there is a small problem later on. If a card trivia on this wiki says that a DM card is using its artwork...the card trivia on the other wiki should be saying the same. Basically, the cards should be linking to each other. Trivia for both wikis. Otherwise, later on, a lot of it is missing. I really need to get back to finishing User:Yami Michael/DM+Kaijudo. Yami Michael 02:48, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah. I'm really sorry about that. Rest assured I'll add the trivia on the other wiki as well from now on. Ray422 (talk) 15:25, August 29, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Expanding Pages If you want to expand pages though, there are Location pages that need expansion. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! Ray422 (talk) 20:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 ::Anytime Firebreather628 (talk) 00:18, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Request I know you want to help but please don't upload anymore card images. If you want to create/update card pages for the images that have already been uploaded though that's fine. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:47, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah I realized it after adding the Reviled. Don't worry I wont add anymore other than the info Ray422 (talk) 20:48, October 30, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 ::Thank you. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:56, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :::No problem. Ray422 (talk) 21:13, October 30, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Artwork I love the artwork pics, how and where did you find them? --Kyurem147 (talk) 19:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :Some of the artwork are from the kaijudo goodie packages and some are from a lost ancient website which I've forgotten. Ray422 (talk) 19:57, November 2, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Corrupted Stalker Sphere Really, the corrupted stalker sphere is a new creature because of the new race and the completely new look, the only thing that is like the uncorrupted stalker sphere is the round shape. Cdog333 (talk) 00:05, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :It is NOT a new creature it is something me and chimera both agree on. It's just been upgraded by the Choten doesn't mean it's a totally different creature just, a upgraded version so no it's not. For example if a creature evolves does it mean that it's a new creature no. Ray422 (talk) 00:16, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Some creatures gained Civilizations and/or races but they are still the same otherwise see: Death Liger, Panopter, and Impalicus. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:05, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Favor I'd like you to upload a better image for the Cloak of Dark Illusion if you can. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:38, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :I know what you mean, I was thinking the same thing there are definitely some good shots of it the new episode. I'll try and add it. Ray422 (talk) 20:41, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:12, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :::No problem and one more thing Firebreather keeps on deleting all the comments. Ray422 (talk) 21:16, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm well aware and have given him a warning that if he does again I will punish him. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:18, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thank You!. Ray422 (talk) 21:19, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Image Issue Just so you know, the images you've uploaded have all asked what should they be opened with when I click the See full size image option. You may want to look into that because that's not something that should happen. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:36, November 23, 2013 (UTC)